vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pestilent God
Summary The Pestilent God is a character from the third season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. Not much is known about him other than the fact that the Peaches both fear and worship him, and we only get bits and pieces of information about him from the Peaches. His power is supposed to be beyond understanding, to the point that it can make someone go insane. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: The Pestilent God, God, the Higher Power, The Landlord Origin: Channel Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God, a Horn Pagan God, Cosmic Horror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He knows when someone is near his territory from another plane), Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (His power alone can make a person go insane), Creation (He gives the Peaches some little Peaches, a meat servant, and a Gardener), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can send hallucinations of himself to Zoe and knock out Alice with it), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Dimensional Travel, Explosion Manipulation or Existence Erasure when killing the Peaches, Aura move around his face, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Clairvoyance (He knows what Alice wants), Power Bestowal (He gave the Peaches both their powers and immortalities), Portal Creation in a form of a staircase or doors , Sleep Manipulation (He put both Alice and Louise to a sleep without even being there), Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation in Slaugtherland which is where it live, Air Manipulation (Zoe said that she felt the air was trembling all around her when she was near him), Gravity Manipulation (When Alice set foot on the staircase, her hair began to float), Sound Manipulation (You can hear his roar within and outside his realm), Light Manipulation, Morality Manipulation in a form of meat, Weather Manipulation (It's always summer in the Slaugtherland and whenever the staircase appears, thunderclouds slowly fills the sky), Presumably Supernatural Luck (Before the tragic event of the Peach's daughters, there's a probability that he helped give the Peaches good fortune to their meat packed), Probability Manipulation (In the finale episode Joseph explained that their God can give you anything you want, show you what you want to see), Presumably Blood Manipulation (Joseph said that their god is so beautiful that he will make your eyes bleed) Attack Potency: Unknown (He made Evelina and two of Joseph's grandchildren explode at the same time without even touching them. His power alone made Alice go insane and remain in a catatonic state for the rest of her life). Some of his abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Unknown (Lives in a realm where energy and space move around but he didn't chase Zoe) Lifting Strength: Universal (Joseph said that their God holds the Universe inside his cloak, which turns out to be the truth) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Non-Corporeality makes him hard to kill Stamina: Unknown (Joseph said that their God gets hungry but it's unknown how often they have to feed him children or if it even needs to eat at all after he kills the peaches) Range: Universal+ (He knocked out Alice from his dimensional because she was near his staircase, put Alice and Louise to sleep even do he wasn't even in the room with them, his pocket reality known as the Slaughterland is limitless) Standard Equipment: His cloak Intelligence: Unknown (Joseph Peach said that he will give you anything you want, show you what you want to see) Weaknesses: Unknown Gallery Tumblr p5arzaw7cq1rkivxzo1 1280.jpg|You're not welcome here Zoe. Tumblr p5b6z0n7MO1x3zo8jo1 1280.gif Tumblr pg99evBO3S1v7ab1so1 1280.jpg|He demands offerings and we must deliver. Tumblr pg99evBO3S1v7ab1so4 640.gif|He won't be so merciful the second time. Tumblr pg25kpvwYB1ro2vl4o3 640.gif|He holds the universe in his cloak. 1200x800.jpg|He's so beautiful that he'll make your eyes bleed. tumblr_p5o9jgaKQC1r6tq2so4_500.gif|His power will overwhelm you butcher_block_3d.jpg|A statue of their god Channel-Zero-Season-3-Episode-6-2-4e5c.jpg|We have until tonight to deliver his angel 2b3d50b642af316b0b3dc2dc57730bee.jpg|Getting ready for the next scene Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Channel Zero Category:Monsters Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Abstract Entities Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Portal Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Morality Users Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Probability Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Blood Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Supreme Beings